This invention relates to an improved combination foldable table and bench unit which may be quickly and easily converted selectively to a table having adjoining seats or to spaced apart facing benches.
Heretofore in the art to which my invention relates, many combination furniture units have been proposed which serve both as a table having adjoining seats or separate bench units. Such combination units are usually employed as patio furniture and picnic tables in situations where sufficient room does not permit a separate table and bench unit to be used. Difficulties have been encountered with such conventional units when converted from a chair or bench to a segment of a table. That is, a child or other unobservant person's hands or fingers oftentimes is injured when adjacent table segments are placed in abutting relation with each other to form a table. Also, movement of the abutting ends of the table segments relative to each other create unsafe conditions which may cause the items on the table to spill or turn over and may cause injury to persons at the sides of the table adjacent the abutting ends.